warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Glossary
__NOEDITSECTION__ (Please add items in alphabetical order.) AoE :Area of effect. Weapons that have an explosive impact causing 'Splash Damage'. Beacon Capping :Using a Robot to capture Beacons. Beacon runner : A robot configured for, or specialising in the beacon capturing role. Camping :Staying at the Spawn Point and only engaging in 600m+ combat. Typically ineffective without specialized Robots and Robot Configurations. Carrying :Winning a match and achieving ten gold with all of your teammates dealing significantly less damage and much fewer beacon captures than you Cheater :Using a game exploit or bug to gain an unfair advantage. Clan :A group of players whose goal is to work together, find partners to Platoon with, and identify ones self. See Clans. Clubbing :See Seal Clubbing. Corner shooting :Hiding behind cover with only a side weapon exposed as a method of shooting the enemy while not exposing your Robot to damage. Particularly effective with a Cossack or Golem. Critical Hits :Damage that causes a weapon to be blown off or damages legs. Death Button :A shorthand for a Rhino or Griffin equipped with R40M Orkans and SURA-F Pinatas. DPS :Damage Per Second: the maximum amount of damage a weapon can inflict per second. The actual amount of damage per second is directly related to the ROF (Rate of Fire) and the damage per shell. Effective range :Maximum range at which a weapon does a large percentage of its damage. Above this range the weapon becomes increasingly less accurate due to bullet spread. Directly related to the weapon's accuracy. Ejecting :Selecting another robot when the current one is still alive. Farming :Playing lots of matches to quickly earn Gold, Silver and/or Experience. Usually involves Seal Clubbing. Ironman/Ironmanning :Cheating through the use of hacks or glitches in order to make a player's robot invincible. Knife Fighting :Close quarters combat that is normally held at ranges under 350m. Knife Fighter :Robot setup for close range combat. Necro Posting :(Also known as Necro Bumping) The act of pointless posting in a thread, or replying to a topic, that has been inactive for a long period of time. This doesn't apply to topics or posts that are designed as a designated place for ongoing conversation on a common subject. Noob :A new player who is usually not very good at the game. OP Ether means original poster or overpowered, depending on context. Ostrich Death Conga :A party of at least four thunder schutzes in bronze, known for wiping out entire teams in 3 minutes in Shenzhen and Dead City. Also known for looking silly while running in a line. A death ostrich (thunder schutze) has massive firepower for a light bot, great health for a light robot, and great speed if beacon capping or getting to the enemy spawn quickly is required. Now multiply that by four to six and you have the ostrich death conga. :: Plasma Death Button :A shorthand for a Rhino or Griffin that is using E-SG Tarans and Ep Magnums. Power Hour :A time when matches get very competitive as the best players get on the servers to compete for the Best pilot of the hour, it happens 4 times a day (4 and 10 EST). Pushing :The act of pushing a heavy camping robot of a cliff or ledge. ROF :Rate of fire: The number of times a weapon can fire over a given period of time, usually one second. Russian death button :A shorthand for a Rhino or Griffin that is equipped with S-25 Tulumbas and CRV Pins. Scrub :See noob Seal Clubbing :Experienced player deliberately playing in a lower tier in order to target lower skilled players for the purpose of an easy victory. Spamming :(Verb) The act of doing something repeatedly for attention or in order to disturb others Spawn point :The location on the map where your team first appears and where you reappear each time after you lose a robot. Taranosaurus Rog :A Rogatka equipped with dual E-SG Taran. Tea party :When a group of players hang around their own spawn point for a prolonged period of time. Tiers :A grouping in the games matchmaking system based on the level of a players robots and weapons. Designed to separate low (Bronze), medium (Silver) and high (Gold) level players so that they only face players from the same group. TOP Golem :Thunder orkan pinata golem. Toaster :When a player loses all of their weapons on a boa, usually followed by ejecting. Tulu :An abbreviation for the S-25 Tulumbas missile weapon. Category:Guide